twin lover
by Neko-uno
Summary: tsukasa and tsubasa are twin princess of kureni and at age 16 they go to japan and start ouran high school there they meet tamaki there friend and they become hostess themselves and soon hikaru and kaoru fall for tsukasa and tsubasa but they find out that they girls were endaged to someone else find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Twin lovers

It was a beautiful day in the country of kurenai and two girls, and one of the girl were playing in the garden with the wild animals like tigers,lion,cheetah, jaguar,sabertooth, and other large animals while the other girl was looking at

the flowers and playing with cats,dog, and butterflies then someone came "Princess Tsukasa,princess tsubasa,king dark and queen risa has called for you in the throne room" said a man with black hair and black eyes.

Then two girls with long violet hair and violet eyes and another girl with long brown hair and brown eyes they turned to the man and said "okay, we are coming"then the got to to the throne room and saw their father(dark) and mother(risa)

then dark said "tsukasa,tsubasa you will be going to to ouran high school" then the two girls and risa were shocked and the girls said "but dad"

Then dark said "tsukasa,tsubasa you already rejected thousands of boys" then the girls said "fine when do you go"

And risa says "tomorrow you can start packing" the girls nodded and went to there rooms.

When they got to the room tsukasa said "sis what do you think of the ouran high school"

And tsukasa said "i think it is a school for rich bratty kids"

"But don't you think it will be interesting" said the brown haired girl

"That, hmmmmmmmmm we will just have to find out for yourself" tsukasa said while smiling and she continued on and said 'now sleep we got a big day tomorrow"

then tsubasa nodded and went to sleep while tsukasa walked down the hall into an old room, it was dusty there was bookshelves and books were filled with them and there was a few paintings of a girl with dark violet hair and violet eyes and a boy with violet hair and violet eyes(if you don't know it or figured it out you slow, its her grandparents p.s her grandparents didn't die yet they are at japan)

a large king sized bed in the middle and a desk and chair in the side tsukasa walked to the desk and sat on the chair and pulled out a paper and pen and started writing

I can't believe it's been 10 years since you died i'm sorry we couldn't protect, i'am sorry rei i couldn't protect you"after that tears started rolling down from her violet eyes into her pure white skin face then tsukasa threw the paper away and started reading some of the books in the room and she fell asleep on the desk.

It was finally morning and tsubasa woke and started searching for her sister when she figured it out she ran to her grandmother's room and finds her sister sleeping on on the desk and sitting on the chair.

Tsubasa walked over to her sister and gently shook her sister and said "wake up sis we only got couple of hours before we leave for japan" tsukasa said "five for minutes".

Then tsubasa thought of something she never done before and started reading the letter she found in the ground " i'a-" before she could say a couple of words she was caught off by her sister covering her mouth and tsukasa said "tsubasa what on earth are you doing"

Then the smaller twin says " well tsukasa you wouldn't wake up and i found the letter on the floor and we only have a couple of hours before we go to japan and you need to get ready" tsukasa nods and starts taking a shower,washing her face, and brushing her teeth.

Tsubasa wore a pink long with diamonds,ruby, and all kinds of jewel on it and underneath a pink tank top and black pants

And tsukasa wore a sky blue dress with different kinds of flower designs and a blue tank top with white pants.

But what the twins didn't know was their two cats ruka and rima were in their luggage.

When they arrived in japan it was 10:00p.m when they got to the airport there grandparents met them there and they went to there grandparents house it was huge. When they got to there rooms it was huge with a king sized bed in the middle,a desk and chair on one side,and bookshelves on the walls with books filled with them and paintings about when they girls were small. They rest of the night they just slept.

And it was finally morning and there was a knock on tsukasa's door and it was one of the maid while tsukasa was sleeping, tsubasa was already up. After couple of minutes tsukasa woke up. She took a shower,brush her teeth, and combed her hair into twin tails.

By the time she got to the kitchen they were late so she put a cookie in her mouth and both of the girls ran to school.

when they got to their class everybody stared at them and the teacher said "we have new students please introduce yourself then the brown haired girl said "你好我的名字是tsubasa kurenai很高興見到你，這是我的雙胞胎姐妹tsukasa kureni我希望我們一起(in english it means hello my name is tsubasa kurenai it's nice to meet you and this is my twin sister tsukasa kureni i hope we get along)

then they class looked at them like they were crazy and the teacher called tamaki.

At first when tamaki came in to the class tamaki looked shocked to see them and the teacher said "class tamaki will join this class from now on and has the same schedule as tsubasa and tsukasa" then tsukasa looked over at tamaki and said 長時間沒有看到tamaki"(in english it means long time no see tamaki)

Then tamaki said "長時間沒有看到tsukasa和tsubasa"(in english it means long time no see as well tsukasa and tsubasa)

(tsukasa p.o.v)

Then two boys who looked exactly alike said "oh boss how do you know them"

Then tamaki said "i will tell you in the club"

Then tamaki looked at tsubasa and me and said "你為什麼假裝你不知道或不懂英語" (in english it means why are you pretending you don't know or understand how to speak english)

Then i said "你不認為這將是更有趣的這種方式" (in english it means don't you think it will be more fun this way) then the teacher said "since you all know each other you can sit in the back with hikaru,kaoru, and haruhi"

And tamaki said "tsubasa坐在kaoru旁邊的赤褐色頭髮的男孩，看起來他對你感興趣，tsukasa坐在旁邊的tsukasa坐在旁邊的hikaru另一個赤褐色頭髮的男孩，看起來他很無聊，後來到音樂室" ( in englis it means tsubasa sit next to kaoru that auburn haired boy that looks like he's interested in tsukasa sit next to hikaru the other auburn haired boy who looks like he is bored and after class come to the music room)

Then in unison the girls said "如果你不做什麼你要做tamaki" (in english it means what if you don't what are you gonna do tamaki)

And tamaki said "請" (in english it means please)

Them the girls said "精細" (in english it means fine) after that they went to their desk while the class looked shocked.

They rest of class went quickly and tsukasa,tsubasa,tamaki,haruhi,hikaru, and kaoru were heading to the music room(to be real tsukasa and tsubasa did not want to go but tamaki dragged them)

When they got there the club was filled with girl what on earth is this. Then a lot of girls come forward to me and tsubasa and says "are you host to" huh what the hell

Then tamaki steps in front of me and says "i'am sorry ladies but they don't speak english" then the girls go back to there seat and on falls but i catch her before she falls on the ground and i say "你真的很想念你在任何地方傷害" (in english it means are you okay miss are you hurt anywhere)

Then she stood up and said "thank you very much for saving me" then i go near her and and smell some of her hair and says "這是我的快樂很想念"(in english it was my pleasure pretty miss) then her face gets all red and the other girl's eye becomes heart.

And the glasses dude smirks and i say "什麼"(it means what) then the girl quickly back went to her seat and tamaki walked over to me and said "

Tsukasa,tsubasa請坐在那張椅子上，是個好女兒" (it means tsukasa,tsubasa please sit on that chair and be good little daughters)

Then both of the girls looked pissed off and in unison said

"當地獄，我們開始成為你的女兒tamaki，並從來沒有再打過電話給我們"(means when the hell did we start becoming your daughter tamaki and don't never ever call us that again)

The tamaki stared at us for a few second He

started saying "네가 좋은 어린 소녀가되고 그 소파에 앉으면 너에게 사탕 막대 줄거야, 알았어."( in english it means if you be a good little girls and sit in that sofa i will give you candy bars, okay)

Then me and tsubasa said "좋아, 우리는 좋은 어린 소녀 타마키가 될 것입니다" ( in english fine, we will be good little girls tamaki) after that me and tsubasa walked over to the sofa when is this going to finish

(if you don't no i really really hate waiting i'm not patient as my sister) after 1 god damn hour hell i rejected suitors faster than that my fastest record was couple of minutes but you had to admit he had it coming for him.

After that the girls left and tamaki said "you can start speaking english now nobody is here" and he threw two candy bars at us and tsubasa said "what was that tamaki"

He just shrugged and sat down on the other side of the table with the club members

Then he started saying "so what brings my favorite cousin here" then the club members but kyoya and mori were shocked and shouted "cousins"

Me,tsubasa, and tamaki nodded while i kept eating the candy bar(and tsubasa gave me her's she doesn't like sweets that much)

then tsubasa start saying "while we rejected thousands of suitors " then the club members yelled "thousand" i nodded while tsubasa took a sip of her tea and i also drank some of my tea when tamaki said "i know why don't you join the host club"

me and tsubasa nearly choked on our tea when huni walked over to us and said "would you like some cake" aww he is so cute and i said "sure i'd like some".

And huni looked looked at tsubasa said "no thank you"then huni said "you don't like cake" then tsubasa looked at him and said "i hate it" then huni suddenly backed away.

Then tsubasa sat her teacup on the table and said "now would you like to tell us your name"

They stared at tsubasa for a couple of minutes and the one of the club members with honey-blonde hair and brown eyes and he said "my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me huni tsuka-chan ,tsuba-han"

and the boy with black short hair and brownish-grey eyes and was wearing glasses said "kyoya Ootori"

And the man with spiky black hair and dark grey eyes and he said "takashi morinozuka or you can call me mori"

Then the twins said "i am hikaru" while the other said "and i am kaoru" and both of them said "and we are the hitachiin twin"

Then the girl dressed liked a boy said "it's nice to meet you my name is haruhi fujioka" then i stared at her and said "are you are crossdresser" then the twins start babbling about how manly haruhi is when tamaki says "twins you can't hide anything from tsukasa and tsubasa so you can stop"

Then the other club members were shocked and said "i can't belive boss is denying that haruhi is a those girls must be really scary"

Then huni walked toward us and said "tsuka-chan,tsuba-chan do you have pets"

Before i could even say something tamaki said "tsubasa has dogs,cats, butterflies,birds,bunny and other cute animals"

Then humi said "you really have a bunny then how many pets does tsuka-chan have"

Tamaki started saying "she has lions,tigers,wolves,cheetah ,panther,falcon, eagles,cougars,sabertooth,and other large animals"

Then the twins said "tsukasa you have a lot of animals can we see them"

I just blankly stared at them and said "no"

When tamaki was about to talk again tsubasa said "tsukasa where did you put mio-chan" when she said that i froze i think i brought her to school i looked at her and she said "don't tell me while someone was asking you a question you left mio with someone" i noded

And she said "who did you leave mio with"

Before i could say anything huni asked "who's mio-chan" then tsubasa said "tsukasa's bunny"

Then hikaru said "is this your bunny"(if you don't know my bunny is pure white with black eyes)

I nodded and got my bunny from and hikaru and i said "thanks hikaru"

Then the club members were shocked and hikaru said "how did you know i'm hikaru"

Then i looked at him and said "well because you seem a little more you seem more devious than your brother and kaoru has much more softer eyes than you" i said with a giggle

The whole host club(not tsubasa) looked at her shocked and huni said " i can't believe tsuka-chan figured which twin was which in a day"

Then tsubasa and me said "what's so similar they only look the same but there really different"

And the twins used telepathy

How do you think they can find out so easily-hikaru

Then why don't we keep them as our toys-kaoru

Thats a great idea brother-hikaru

Then the brothers smirked

Then tamaki asked again " would you like to join the host club"

And jumped up and down and said " tsuka-chan,tsuba-chan you have to join then you we have cake everyday and hangout"

Tsukasa and me said "sure, we will join" we said with a smirk on our face

Then tamaki said "tsukasa,tsubasa you need to change, hikaru,karou" the boys nodded and hikaru grabbed me while kaoru grabbed tsubasa

The boys grabbed us to a dressing room the dressing room was filled with girl's clothes and the boy said "today's theme is prince and princess" then the girls froze and the boys were kicked of by the girls.

When the girls walked out of the dressing room i was wearing a blue dress with sapphire flowers and her hair was in a bun with a sapphire crystal on tsubasa wore a red dress with ruby flowers and her hair was let down.

All of the club members were shocked and the twins said said "you look really beautiful" the boys were blushing then then me and tsubasa smirked said "thanks"

Then tamaki yelled 'POSITIONS" and the door opened and a log of girls were screaming and couple said "they have new members and it's two girls" and "the girls looks so beautiful" and "i am going to request the girls"

When the girls grabbed all the host to a table tsukasa was got by 5 girls some with blonde hair and blue eyes or black or brown hair and brown eyes

The girls asked "why did you join the host club tsuka-chan"

I said "because i get to talk with beautiful girls like you" then the girls faced became pink.

And "do you like girls" and i said " no but i wouldn't mind if a cute girls like you" then all of the girls face were thousand times redder.

That's it for now bye(i am lazy)


	2. rei's grave

**Twin lovers** **(Chapter 2)**

 **(Tsukasa p.o.v)**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Ignore it and it will go away**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Just ignore it**

 **Poke**

 **"** **What the fucking hell is wrong with you it's 8:00 am in the morning and saturday i just wanted to sleep is that so much to ask" i said suddenly standing on my bed and yelling at the host club members(expect haruhi).**

 **The all blushed and turned they head away and i said "why are you blushing and turning your head away" all of them pointed at me and i looked at myself and said "so"**

 **Then tamaki said "what do you mean so you are nak-"**

 **Then i got out of my bed and walked to the closet and i glared at tamaki and said "awww can't say naked and this isn't the first time you seen me naked so what's the problem"**

 **Then the club members all looked at tamaki before tamaki could say anything i said "so what brings you demons expect huni to my house and how did you find my house"**

 **And kyoya adjusted his glasses and said "i got my sources as you got yours tsuka-hime"**

 **Then i asked "what are you doing here then and who let you in" and huni said 'it was tsubasa and we were going to a water park that kyoya's family own and we wanted to ask you to come"**

 **I looked at them and sighed and said " i can't i am busy" then huni looked at me and said " then what are you going to do"**

 **I started saying " i am visiting a friend's grave in okinawa" then tamaki said "can i go to i havn't seen ren in a long time" and i nodded and huni said "can we come to and then we can go to the beach" i nodded and we all got into the limo to get haruhi.**

 **When we got to haruhi's house while host club members went to get haruhi i escaped and went to the flower store and the lady asked me "what would you like miss" then i looked through the flowers and remembered rei's favorite flowers were iris and i said "can i get a bunch of iris" the women nodded and handed me a bunch of iris "and i said "thank you very much" and i handed her one hundred dollar and she said "ummm miss this is too much" i looked at her and said "keep it" and went went back to the limo.**

 **When i got back to the limo tamaki said "so where did you escape to" i started laughing and said " i went to the flower shop and brought iris's for ren" i said with a big smile for all the way there i fell asleep on hikaru's shoulder i didn't know at first and i fell asleep so i don't know what happened the way there.**

 **When we got there i was rubbing my eyes when i say hikaru blushing and i asked "why are you blushing" i said poking him in the cheek like he poked me in my face in the morning payback hikaru payback this is what you get.**

 **Then hikaru grabbed my hand and said "would you stop playing around" laying around really then i look over to haruhi who is sitting next to tamaki and i say "haruhi do you mind switching places with me" she nod ded and we switched and tamaki asked "** **這是什麼，為什麼你切換地方"** **(in english what was that about and why did you switch place) i said "** **我真的不想和那個男孩說話，我困了"** **(in english** **i really don't want to talk to that boy and i am sleepy) i said as i pointed to hikaru. And he nodded and said "** **只是閉上你的眼睛和睡眠，我們將在那裡一會兒"** **(in english just close your eyes and sleep and we will be there in a little while) i noded and fell asleep on his lap.**

 **When we got to okinawa tamaki shook me awake and i said "finally we are here" and i rubbed my eyes while the other members(expect tsubasa and tamaki) said "where are we" then i looked at them and i said "you will find out come out of the limo" then they all got of the limo and looked around and saw a huge mansion and behind them was a huge lake and trees,bush,and a lot of grass or it was our summer house and huni said "it's pretty"and i said "thanks come on in"**

 **When we opened the door there were 50 maids and 1 butlers and they said "welcome back princess tsukasa and princess tsubasa and tamaki-sama" and they members looked at us and i walked over to the maids and butler and i say " you guys you don't have to call me a princess just call us by our name" and the butler and maids said "yes pr- tsukasa we shall show you to your rooms"**

 **Then the maids took the hosts to their bedroom but hikaru stayed and asked "ummmmm tsukasa can we talk" then i looked at him tilting my head and said "about what", hikaru started saying "ummmm in the limo" but i caught him off by saying "you don't have to i was just mad i had to get up in the morning" and i continued saying "can you come to someone's grave with me" and he nodded and hold his hand and pushed him in the limo and i got in and i told the driver "the grave please" and the driver nodded and the limo started driving.**

 **And when we got to the grave i stepped out and told hikaru to stay in the limo and i went to rei's grave and i knelt down and put the irises on the grave and closed my eyes and prayed for him when there were tears in my eyes and before i knew it i was crying like a little girl and took out a necklace the chains were gold and there was a sapphire rose jewel on it and i put in rei's grave and i wiped my eyes and stood there almost for a hour and went back to the limo and neither i ro hikaru talked but hikaru kept asking me questions about whose grave i was visiting.**


End file.
